Precious treasure
by smilin steph
Summary: Emily kept alot of secrets for Ian. What happens when they escape.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds.

Ian/Emily

A folder touched only by the dust gathered around it. Emily had kept it hidden for so long now it was time to get rid of it, if Ian got to her and her team it wouldn't be long till he found it. And then he'd find...

7 years ago

Ian stood watching as the woman he loved picked the flowers. He watched as the police came and took her away as well as his most precious possession. He watched as the car drove away with her in.

"Lauren where are we going?"

Emily couldn't bear to look at her she was innocent in all this and yet she was being punished for her fathers mistakes. Emily had grown to love his children and grown to love him. But she knew that to love him was impossible and she had tried not to become too involved but even though she had tried it wasn't enough and she had fallen for him and now she was in a car with his daughter. She didn't know where Declan was but she knew that Declan wouldn't be harmed everyone believed he was the house keepers son.

"Lauren I'm scared"

"I know Christine but no-one is going to hurt you I promise I won't let them"

"Lauren where's Daddy?"

"Your dad just going to talk to some of the men ok sweetie don't you worry"

Present

"Morgan I've been so stupid Emily was a genius I've only just found it she'd covered it with millions of things but yet made it obvious you know what I mean."

"Baby girl I have no idea what your talking about"

"Emily hid it so well"

"baby girl what did she hide?"

"Doyle had a daughter and she's still alive"

"Wait Doyle has a daughter were is she?"

"In France, Paris to be exact!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Don't own a thing although I wish I did. I do own Christine.

I do realise that in the first chapter Christine calls Emily Lauren but then I wasn't sure who her mother was going to be thank you to those who helped me decide it was very kind of you and i am very grateful. I am sending you little cyber hugs'

7 Years ago

"Your dad just going to talk to some of the men ok sweetie don't you worry?"

"But Mummy!"

The car suddenly swerved. The report stated that that day Lauren Renaulds and Christine Doyle were dead. They had died in the car crash as they headed towards the station.

Present

"Emily kept her hidden but not only that she visited her Emily always said that she went to France a lot well she underestimated she went at least three times a year. And always the same place, so I searched there through her "

"And what baby girl what did you find?"

"Not much but I did find that Emily always meets someone called Christine Renauldy, which got me thinking why would should meet someone every year three times and not tell us about them and then I searched this Christine Renauldy and I found out something very interesting."

7 years ago

"I am sorry to inform you that Lauren Reynolds is dead, She died in a car accident the break's were faulty and she was killed, It was a immediate death she felt no pain"

Ian Doyle sat in his cell one single tear down his face, now he knew for sure she had betrayed him, now that they pronounced her dead, and now he knew that from this moment on he would think of a way to escape and kill Lauren Reynolds. His Love and the mother of his precious treasure.

At Emily's house

"Emily you can't just keep her she's Doyle's daughter"

"Why can't I Sia She's my daughter to he can't come get her he's in jail he can't its impossible and im not leaving her especially not now she's just been in a car accident."

"Exactly and she'll be in a lot more if she stays"

Emily turned to see her broken daughter playing with her toys lying on the couch, she was so innocent why she had to be his daughter she would have been safe if she wasn't Ian's daughter as well. But even now she knew it was her fault she got to involved and that led to offering to get him out and having his daughter. She knew she had to give her away but it didn't make it easier.

"Fine but I'm putting her where I want and I'm still being part of her life she's my daughter I love her and I will not be like my mother and ignore her every sentiment and every thought. I'm going to visit her all the time she won't be out of my life Sia she'll what my life evolves round as every child should be to a parent"

"Emily don't your hurting her and yourself by only seeing her every so often just put her up for adoption it will be safer for her"

"But.."

"Mummy"

Christine's soft cries interrupted there conversation. Emily walked over to her broken treasure. Christine's soft ebony waves were sticking to the sweat on her pale skin. She looked like a broken china doll one that had gone through the wars and barely survived.

"Sweetheart were going to go to Paris"

Present

"Christine Renauldy was treated the same time as Emily for a car accident and they both left together"

"But why would Emily protect Doyle's daughter?"

"Probably the same reason she protected Declan she feels she's there mother they grew up with her around she couldn't leave them, she couldn't let them go knowing that Doyle could escape and find them"

"We have to get this Christine here"

"Easier said then done my dark prince all I got on her is that she goes to that same hotel three times a year I've got no house , no finances , no credit card this girl doesn't exist till the hotel. So what do we do?"

"Keep searching but are main focus is Declan we know that Doyle's looking for his children he's going to search for the closest one, So keep an eye on the one we know is here, Keep an eye on Declan"

AN thank you to: FashionableRaid, Lady Elena bella petrova,Soft ball angel,Sarahb2007,USCFan27,miaa29,


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thankyou for everyone who reviewed or favourited or alerted i did try to thank you all seperatly but just incase i missed you thankyou.

IM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!

ive had the worst case of writers block and i also have exams on so im ultimatly confuddled.

Hope you enjoy please review if you do or if you don't i would like to know why. thankyou

Chapter 3

Emily sat at the cafe watching her daughter; Christine was across the road playing with her friends. Emily had given her permission to go out with her friends as long as there was a parent. But although she had given permission does not mean she trusts them to understand the seriousness of her daughter's situation after all she hadn't told them.

How was she meant to inform her daughter's friend's parents that her daughter's father was both a escapee terrorist or that after that he had become a serial killer. Maybe she could start with not telling them and constantly watching her daughter whilst she is in Paris.

It had been such a long time since she had spent so long with her little princess and she had missed her dearly but she knew that Tsia would never allow her to bring her home with her even though Ian thought that she was dead. But then Tsia was right when Ian broke out of jail she was pleased when she knew he'd never find of his children.

Emily was distracted from her thought's when her phone rang.

"Bonjour" Emily sighed.

"Emily ..."

"Declan... DECLAN!"

"Help me"

Emily sat there in shock for a minuet. When she made the choice which would change her life once again.

"Hotch I'm coming home"

"No Emily you can't we've got Doyle here Prentiss you can't come back"

"Hotch Declan just called me all her said was help me I'm coming back with or without your consent"

There was only one thought in Emily's mind as she walked over to the park to collect her daughter.

I HATE YOU IAN DOYLE!  
>And yet I love you!<p>

8 years ago

"I HATE YOU IAN!"

Emily lay on the bed screaming as the contractions continued.

"IAN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ian stood there watching as his child was being born and the woman he loved screamed her hatred for him. He had had the same experience of hatred form Declan's mum but he had expected that after all she had been chained to a bed for 7 months but he was not expecting it from Lauren. After all he remembered the moment he found out she was pregnant.

8 months earlier

Emily sat in the bathroom as she had been for the past hour. Thank god Ian was out. Emily sat staring at the test she could not believe it she was pregnant. But what was she meant to do she was undercover. And not only had she fallen in love with a criminal, not only just a criminal but the one she was meant to put in jail once this was over but she was now pregnant with his child.

What was she meant to do?

"Love?"

Emily sat there she was still in shock she didn't know how to evaluate this news.

"Love..."

Emily finally found her courage.

"Ian I have some news for you... But I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Love what is it?"

Ian stood there fearing what the response was whether she wanted to leave, whether she felt Declan was to much for her to deal with.

"Ian... I'm pregnant"

8 months later

After 3 hours of heavy labour Ian stood looking down at the woman he loved as she slept out of utter exhaustion. He had not excepted her to say half the things she said but he understood it was the pain and the medication talking but it still hurt him. But then he looked at what had caused the pain and all the hurt and guilt went. When he saw the product of their love.

There she lay his little daughter wrapped in several different blankets. Ian studied her vigorously never wanting to forget what she looked like at this point in time his little princess. She was very small and thin as if she was undeveloped or at least not full developed. Her stature made her look incredibly weak. This worried Ian incredibly. But he continued his study of his daughter instead of dwelling on it extensively. She already had a mop of his loves luscious black hair.

Ian lightly moved her hair. As he did her eyes opened fully and looked as though she was about to wail but then it was as if she fully comprehended who he was and instead of crying gave a joyful chuckle.

"Just like your mother never know how your going to react"

Ian stood chuckling softly at his daughter's actions. He knew at that moment that he would forever be happy with his family now that his precious little treasure had been born.

8 years later.

A small apartment

Ian sat staring at the photo's on the wall all of them of the same people. Lauren or Emily what ever she went by now. Well then she was dead. He had killed her. He loved her and then he killed her. But she had betrayed him. She had taken both his son and daughter away from him granted his daughter was hers as well. But she took them away and then refused to tell him where they were.

Other photo's were of Declan and Christine from when they were children before he was arrested.#

Same time Garcia's lair.

"I FOUND HER!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so sorry I haven't updated in so long but i finally found some inspiration and considering I'm stuck in all day sick I thought I may as well write and see how it goes. So here it is let's see what's ahead.

My darling what is it you wish you wish of me,  
>for I shall do it in a heartbeat.<br>My darling what ever it is you want from me,  
>I shall do it in heartbeat.<br>My darling what is it you hide from me,  
>You can't do it in a heartbeat.<p>

Written by me

Garcia's layer

"I FOUND HER!"  
>Garcia's yell was loud enough to hear all around the building, but even so Garcia stood as quickly as she could and ran (more strutted) towards the conference room, that way she could inform the others of what she and Morgan had now officially found.<p>

But instead once she arrived Hotch asked her to sit down, and began to tell them a story.

Plane from Paris to Quantico (approx 3 hours earlier)

"Mummy why am I coming back with you, you said you weren't going back so why are we?"  
>Christine had grown used to her mother leaving her behind in France; she knew also what her mother's job entailed. Her mother being an FBI agent meant that she feared for her life. But Christine often wondered if her mother knew that she worried for her mother's life as well. Since Christine was two her mother had left her with the other family and yet she came to visit her often, but Christine felt as though she was different from other people because of this of course she had two parents ones that protected her and watched over her. But then she had her mother but Christine wanted more than anything to know where her father was. She remembered him a little; barely had she remembered the drive away from him more, the crash away from him, and the hospital stay. And yet she couldn't remember him. Her mother never spoke of him she refused to it was a forbidden subject but now she had reached ten years old she didn't want to be the odd one out she wanted to know her father.<p>

"Something has come up and we have to go see your brother"  
>Emily often wondered had made the right choice by her daughter, She feared that her daughter had grown up to quickly due to the circumstances around her. Never the less Emily couldn't imagine a life without her daughter. And yet she wished she could have given her a life that was normal. A little house in the suburbs of France or England or even living in just her flat in Quantico would do, just somewhere just them. Happily living life as if it where a fairy tale. But Emily had learnt early on in her childhood life isn't a fairy tale and she had taught the same lesson to her daughter, without meaning to and she regretted more and more each day that passed.<p>

"My Brother I don't remember my brother the same way I don't remember my father"  
>"I know but I promise it will all make sense and i will explain but now you have to trust me Christine sweetie I love you more than anything as does your father but your father can't be trusted Christine he's...never mind ill explain later ok I promise I'll explain it, it will make more sense when you hear the full story, but I don't know the full story Christine and I'm sorry but your going to have to wait to hear about your father"<p>

"But you can tell me of my brother instead?"  
>"Your brother he is a very sweet boy, his name is Declan. And he is three years older than you..."<p>

Quantico (thank god no more time/place jumping Wahoo)

Hotch stood above them all they all sat shocked by the story he understood why they were shocked by the news of Emily's survival. (Don't know the exact transcript so I'm going with my memory may be wrong apologies if it is I will fix it later)

"You have to understand if there is any blame; blame me it was my choice"  
>All of a sudden all of them reacted at once not fully knowing what to say.<br>Until Emily stood at the doorway.  
>"Hi... I'm so sorry really you shouldn't have had to go through that... I am really sorry and i will explain everything, but right now i have to find Declan"<p>

As everyone was about to burst into action there in the doorway appeared a mini Emily, ebony coloured hair, but with a hint of dark brown in places, she was short and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue but with a mix of silver. All the team turned towards her as she spoke one word that gave them an even bigger shock than Emily's return.

"Mummy"

AN: loved writing this hope you like it two, tell me if you have any criticisms or if you enjoyed it. Once again I am so sorry for the wait I am now in college/sixth form so I have a little more free time due to the fact I only have three subjects. So I shall be writing more now hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As I promised I am Updating, Hopefully I will be updating every weekend. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Previously

As everyone was about to burst into action there in the doorway appeared a mini Emily, ebony coloured hair, but with a hint of dark brown in places, she was short and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue but with a mix of silver. All the team turned towards her as she spoke one word that gave them an even bigger shock than Emily's return.

"Mummy"

Chapter 5

"Mummy why are we here?"  
>Emily watched as the people she thought as the closest thing she had to family turned to find she had more secrets that she'd rather not share. But it seemed circumstances had deemed it so and who was she to test fate once again. After all she'd already cheated fate by returning from the dead.<p>

"Mummy?"  
>Christine looked over whelmed by the people staring at her, she was a naturally a shy child and so she attempted to close herself up. She wasn't used to having all eyes on her, and now they were she didn't enjoy it. The only thing Christine knew to do was find comfort and the only way solution she found was running at full speed through the maze of people that were surrounding her and run straight into her mother's arms where she felt safe, and there she knew was safe. Her mother not Angeline her adopted one, her real one told her that she couldn't trust people she doesn't know because they lie everyone lies. At that point Christine asked her mother whether she lied. Her mother said she lied more than most people but she lied to save people and that if they knew the truth they wouldn't understand.<p>

Christine ran as fast as she could into her mother's arms, as the onlookers just stood in shock at the secret that was infolding. But Emily knew there was no time to explain everything and that she had to find Declan that was her focus her main reason for being here, her main reason for coming here in the first place was to keep Declan safe. She had to keep both of her children safe, and she did this by staying far away from her daughter, their daughter not hers. Hers and Ian Doyle's the man that she had hoped she could forget but instead her mind always returned to him. The man that was her unravelling, the man that she hated. The man that no matter how hard she tried not to she loved and it didn't matter how many men she dated afterwards no man was like him, no man could ever fix himself onto her heart like he had. And still did. Christine was proof of their love although she persuaded Clyde, Sean, Jeremy and even Tsia that she was a mistake she knew the truth. Christine was all she had left of Doyle and the love she held for him. And it was all she'd allow she would never admit to her team she was in love with the man that killed her and many others. And yet it was the truth. That was why she lied so much because she knows that no matter how many times she does tell the truth they'll never like it and so the lie is so much better.

Because in the end everybody lies.

"Prentiss?"

Morgan was the first one to speak, he looked as though he was about to cry, and Emily understood why. And she knew that it was her fault but she couldn't explain not know.

"I swear I will answer all your questions but first I need to find Declan"

It's as though everyone burst into action and all Christine could do was stand and watch not understanding what they were talking about fully. All she understood is that her older brother Declan was missing. But she didn't understand much more than that. But there was something Christine did notice was the pictures on the board. She knew them.

"Louise"

Christine remembered her she used to look after her when she lived with her mummy and. And her daddy, she lived with her daddy. She remembered just not clearly she knew she remembered playing with him, and mummy. And she remembered the car. The Crash! Mummy saying she had amnesia when she asked why she couldn't remember before the hospital. When she asked last year. But now she remembered.

"Mummy that's Louise"

All the talking in the room was louder than her and so after being ignored she continued her adventurous study of the photos on the board. Until she found a picture of Louise dead.

"Mummy"

Christine's voice was trembling and every time she tried to stop herself it just continued and soon she was shaking with all the pent up emotion. Tears were leaking down her face. Making small tracks down her cheeks, dripping of her chin and splashing onto the floor.

"Christine sweetie what's wrong? Christine?"

Christine enveloped herself into her mother's arms and cried mumbling one word. "Daddy"

AN: I know there is allot of description but its the way I write apologies. I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger again I just thought it was effective that and I have a sprained wrist and it really hurts right know so stopping writing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Apologies I have been having rehearsals all week and this is the first time I've been free enough to do this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Previously

Christine enveloped herself into her mother's arms and cried mumbling one word. "Daddy"

Chapter 6

Christine sat at the desk in the round room, ignoring everything around her. She was overwhelmed with the memory's running through her head. Her mother and herself being taken he father standing on the balcony watching, as they were taken into the car.

Emily watched as her daughter struggled to understand, she knew that her daughter was not as calm as she pretended to be, she had gotten that from her, but Christine stubbornness well Emily knew that came from her father as well as herself. Emily understood her daughter's pain but she knew that if she wanted to save Declan she had to maintain her focus, but it was incredibly hard to do when her daughter is crying silently.

Ian Doyle had ruined her life and yet he had also given it purpose, he had given her Declan first, a chance to be a mother figure, but then he gave her daughter Christine. Christine the thing she had wanted more than anything was to be a mother and he had given her that. And yet her job had gotten in the way and so it ruined her chance to be with her daughter.

"Emily who was Declan's mum?"

Emily always thought of herself as Declan's mum after all its what he tended to call her, and yet she hadn't even thought of his mother, since the day she asked Ian where she was.  
>"Doyle told me she was dead?"<p>

7 years ago

Emily sat watching as Declan as he drew pictures of their family. Emily refused Ian's offer to raise his son for his life but now she was pregnant with his child, she hadn't told him yet it brought to many questions to her mind. Questions about Declan, who ad where his mother was what had happened to her. She couldn't bear to ask Ian. She was to wary of him and yet she knew she had to.

Later that night

"Lauren why is it you have been lying stock still for the past 15 minuets, What's wrong Love?"

Emily knew she couldn't stop herself she had to know who she was. She had to know if she was going to disappear after she had her child.

"Ian where's Declan's mum?"

"She died after having him"

Present

Emily walked into the interrogation/ holding room, and there he was as handsome as the day she met him, he had aged a bit after her "Killed" her. Then again he had been in hiding as she had. And know she looked upon his face once again and she felt the same attraction and dare she think it the same love she felt when she had his daughter, when she raised his son and daughter for him.

Ian looked up to see which one of her team it was now but instead it was her. She was alive. But she couldn't be he was at her funeral, he went to her grave constantly and yet here she was standing before him looking as lovely as always.

"Of Course"

AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter i welcome feed back and any requests.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything! (wish I could)

AN- there a lot of explanations as to why I haven't updated this story in what I think is probably years, but I recently started writing again as I have the time on my summer holiday before my 2nd year of university. So...

Sorry for the longest wait ever known to man. Thank you for all the lovely reviews that people have left over the years I have read them and they are the reason why I have decided to continue.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will update more often now, or at least as often as I can.

Previously

Ian looked up, to see which one of the team it was. And there she stood as beautiful and elegant as the day in which he first laid eyes on her. She was alive. The woman who took everything away from him, the woman who betrayed him, the woman who took his children, the woman he loved.  
>His Emily.<p>

But she can't be she was dead he knew because he killed her, he went to her funeral standing in the shadows tears slowly falling down his face as he finally said goodbye to the woman he loved.

"Of Course"

Watching as she immediately hesitates when she finally looks him in the eye was slightly satisfying, either she truly is terrified of him or and this is the one he truly is hoping for is that she still has feelings for him, if ever she did have feelings for him. But then there s this nagging feeling inside of him that wants to hurt her for taking his children away from him letting him carry on with the belief that his son was dead, and still even now not truly knowing the outcome of his precious little treasure his Christine his pride and joy, one of the reasons he was going to try and get out for her, Lauren and Declan. He couldn't imagine giving his daughter the life he had given Declan so far and that thought had made him feel exceptionally guilty. He was going to take Laurens offer to get out, but then he was arrested his children gone. The woman he loved missing.  
>And yet here she is standing there waiting for him to absorb everything in his head. Her movement's slow and yet purposeful as though she wished she could move faster but the injury he gave her still healing after all it should have been fatal, in fact it would have been fatal with anyone else but this was Emily she withstood anything she was after all the most stubborn woman he knew and he loved her even more for it.<p>

"Which one is Declan's Mom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat there in silence as the member s of the team that her mother used to work with well worked around her, they continued to brainstorm and analyse the evidence as Christine merely sat there not really knowing how to react. Christine's only memory of her father was when she was very young only 2 possibly she was unsure she remember bouncing around the garden with both her dad and her brother, as her mother laughed at their antics whilst picking flowers.  
>Christine couldn't even remember what her dad looked like or her brother if she was honest only little things, like she knew for certain her brother had white blonde hair but not really anything other than that, where as it when it came to her dad well all she could remember is his eyes. The blue eyes she herself shared the eyes she remembers staring into merely because she could.<p>

"Daddy"

Christines sorrow burst forth with that miniscule word that caused her to feel so much pain at the lack of memorys. She continued to sit in silence as the tears silently streamed down her cheeks.  
>The team paused as they watched in guilt unable to help the little girl, only thing they could do was find her brother and that was what they intended to do.<p> 


End file.
